Un sentiment d'éternité
by kama-chan59
Summary: Un vampire qui possède tout, mais qui n'a pas trouvé l'amour. Un humain qui voudrait aimer pour l'éternité. Et si ces deux-là se rencontraient ? Qu'adviendrait-il de l'humain ? Et surtout, qu'adviendrait-il du vampire ? (Résumé pas terrible, désolée) (Joyeux anniversaire, Akashi-sama !)


Coucou à toutes et à tous. Je reviens avec cet OS en l'honneur de l'anniversaire de notre Empereur bien-aimé. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bien qu'il soit franchement court. Que voulez-vous, je manque d'inspiration, mais j'ai voulu faire un effort pour cette occasion qu'est l'anniversaire de mon chouchou ! Un merci spécial à SamarraOkayo, qui m'a filé un petit coup de main pour certains noms. Vous pouvez lire ses fanfics, ainsi que ses histoires originales, sur Wattpad, SamarraOkayo

Merci à toutes celles et tous ceux qui ont lu « Vanille » et qui l'ont reviewé, followé ou favorisé.

 **Rating** **:** M

 **Pairing** **:** Aka/Kuro

Les perso ne m'appartiennent pas. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

 **UN SENTIMENT D'ÉTERNITÉ**

Vous connaissez tous ces légendes qui parlent d'êtres surnaturels et vous pensez sûrement qu'ils n'existent que dans les contes ou les films. Cependant, il est une légende qui n'en est pas une : les vampires. Ces êtres pâles à la beauté et au charisme irréels se servent de l'incrédulité des gens pour se cacher parmi la foule. Le fait que, au fil du temps, les croyances populaires soient passées de certitudes à légendes infondées les ont bien aidés à se fondre dans la masse et à se faire oublier.

Les clans de la nuit étaient bien plus nombreux qu'on ne le croyait. Ils se répartissaient des territoires sur la planète entière. Mais les préjugés sur leur espèce avaient la vie dure et les différents romans, films et séries télévisées n'aidaient pas à dissiper les malentendus. Et même si cela les aidait à passer inaperçus, certaines idées reçues les laissaient perplexes.

Alors non, ils ne brillaient pas au soleil et ils ne brûlaient pas non plus, même si une exposition prolongée pouvait leur provoquer une anémie plus ou moins sévère. Ils pouvaient manger de la nourriture humaine, puisque le sang humain qu'ils ingurgitaient leur permettait d'irriguer leurs organismes. Oui, ils pouvaient se reproduire, même si les lignées de sang pur se faisaient de plus en plus rares. Ceux qui en étaient issus étaient donc convoités comme des trésors rares et comme des moyens de pénétrer les hautes sphères de leur hiérarchie.

Le plus convoité de tous était, sans nul doute, Akashi Seijūro, héritier du clan Kamikuro (Kamikuro signifie Dieu noir, en japonais). Ce clan régnait sur le monde de la nuit et son chef, Akashi Masaomi, en était le roi. Seijūro était donc le prince héritier et attirait autant les convoitises que les jalousies. Il était considéré comme le meilleur parti du monde de la nuit. LE célibataire sur lequel il fallait mettre le grappin. Mais malheureusement pour toutes ces demoiselles, notre cher prince héritier n'avait aucun goût pour la gent féminine. Son regard et son attention étaient plus attirés par de beaux pectoraux que par un décolleté plongeant sur une poitrine généreuse.

De plus, il avait une véritable fascination pour l'espèce humaine. Il trouvait ces êtres fragiles et éphémères intéressants au plus haut point. Et surtout un en particulier…

* * *

Qu'il était beau en train de dormir paisiblement. Akashi ne se lassait de l'observer. Cette poitrine qui se soulevait à chaque respiration, ce sang qu'il entendait coulait dans ses veines, cette peau d'une pâleur laiteuse et cette odeur légèrement vanillée qui attisait ses sens comme le meilleur des aphrodisiaques. Il laissa son esprit divaguer et repensa à leur rencontre.

Kuroko Tetsuya, humain de 18 ans, en première année de Fac, franc, têtu, obstiné et un sens de la justice sur-développé. Mais aussi des cheveux cyan et des yeux céruléens. Un regard honnête attentif. Malgré son manque de présence naturel, il avait tout de suite attiré le regard de notre beau vampire. Il l'avait croisé à plusieurs reprises, l'humain travaillant comme serveur dans un bar qui fermait tard la nuit, en plus de ses études. Il l'avait vu rembarrer plusieurs fois des clients qui avaient les mains un peu trop baladeuses ou qui le draguaient avec plus ou moins de subtilité, cela dépendant de leur alcoolémie.

Il avait aussi remarqué les œillades que lui lançait le serveur lorsqu'il venait, chaque vendredi et samedi soir, toujours assis à la même table, buvant toujours la même chose et regardant toujours la même personne. Cependant, ils ne s'adressaient la parole que pour les commandes ou pour l'addition. Et pourtant, le roux avait été envoûté par la voix claire et involontairement sensuelle du bleuté.

Ce dernier, de son côté, était totalement sous le charme de cet homme qui venait chaque semaine et passait, à chaque fois, ses soirées à le regarder. Au début, il trouvait embarrassant d'être fixé de la sorte, mais il avait fini par s'y habituer et attendait même impatiemment la fin de la semaine, afin de voir cet être envoûtant.

Ils ne se parlaient pour ainsi dire pas, mais au fil du temps, une sorte de lien s'était créé entre eux. Quelque chose d'indéfinissable, mais de bien réel. L'un comme l'autre attendait ces rendez-vous implicites, comme un élément qui mettait un peu de couleurs à leurs vies.

Au fil des semaines, l'envie que le vampire avait de mieux connaître l'humain se faisait de plus en plus forte. Si bien qu'au bout de 5 mois de ces conversations silencieuses, le roux s'était décidé à faire le premier pas. Il glissa un petit mot avec l'argent de sa note.

 _« Que diriez-vous d'une petite promenade au clair de lune, après votre service. »_

L'étudiant s'était laissé tenté et il avait retrouvé le vampire qui l'attendait devant le bar. Ils avaient profité de la pleine lune et avaient fait plus ample connaissance. Akashi avait ainsi appris que le jeune serveur n'avait plus aucune famille, que celle-ci avait disparu prématurément dans un tragique accident de train, mais qu'il avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à s'en sortir par ses propres moyens et qu'il n'avait jamais baissé les bras.

Ces petites balades étaient devenues des habitudes et un jour, ils avaient dîné ensemble. Un dernier verre, des sens qui s'échauffent et ils étaient devenus amants. Ils étaient maintenant ensemble depuis près de quatre ans.

 **\- Bonjour, Seijūro.**

 **\- Bonjour, Tetusya. As-tu bien dormi ?**

 **\- Oui. Je dors toujours bien dans tes bras. Si seulement cela pouvait durer pour l'éternité.**

 **\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi je ne veux pas. Nous en avons déjà discuté.**

 **\- J'ai une totale confiance en toi, alors pourquoi n'est-ce pas réciproque ?**

C'était le principal sujet de leurs disputes depuis que le jeune prince avait avoué (et prouvé) sa condition vampirique à son petit ami, trois ans auparavant. Akashi ne voulait pas transformer Kuroko en l'un de ses semblables. Non pas qu'il ne désirait pas l'avoir à ses côtés pour l'éternité, mais il voulait surtout lui laisser son humanité. Il redoutait plus que tout que la transformation ne le change à tout jamais, qu'il ne soit plus celui qu'il aimait.

Ils avaient eu cette discussion des dizaines de fois et elle finissait toujours sur une impasse, aucun ne voulant céder.

 **\- Tu m'as pourtant dit toi-même qu'un lien unique unissait le nouveau-né et celui qui l'a transformé. Un lien plus fort que le mariage et que même ton père ne pouvait rien y faire, surtout si la morsure est effectuée pendant un acte d'amour.**

 **\- En effet, je l'ai dit. Mais cela ne change rien au fait que je ne me sentes pas prêt à prendre un tel risque, pour l'instant.**

 **\- Pour l'instant ? Ça veut dire que tu n'es pas totalement fermé à l'idée ?**

 **\- Comprends-moi, Tetsuya. J'ai tellement peur de te perdre.**

 **\- Eh bien, justement, ça te permettrait de m'avoir à toi pour toujours. Je t'appartiendrai pour l'éternité.**

 **\- Laisse-moi y réfléchir encore quelques temps, tu veux bien ?**

 **\- Tu ne me laisses pas vraiment le choix.**

Kuroko se redressa et embrassa tendrement sa moitié avant de se lever. Il devait se rendre à la Fac et le premier cours de la journée était obligatoire.

Akashi le regarda partir depuis la fenêtre du salon, repensant encore à la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir et se disant qu'ils avaient encore le temps avant d'envisager la transformation de son aimé. Il savait bien qu'il devrait en passer par là. Surtout que son père lui mettait également la pression. S'il ne transformait pas Tetsuya, alors il devrait se choisir une épouse parmi ses prétendantes.

Cette idée le rebutait au plus haut point. Il ne voyait pas sa vie autrement qu'aux côtés de son Tetsuya.

Au bout de quelques semaines de réflexion intense, Akashi finit par se décider. La remise de diplôme de Kuroko serait l'occasion parfaite pour le transformer. Un peu comme une sorte de cadeau. Et les vacances qui suivraient lui permettraient de maîtriser sa nouvelle condition avant d'entrer dans le monde du travail.

Il organisa donc cette soirée unique dans le secret le plus total.

Le temps passa doucement, comme à son habitude, et la fin de l'année universitaire arriva enfin. Le jeune humain reçut son diplôme et fut touché de voir son petit ami dans l'assistance. Il ne pensait pas que ce dernier aurait bravé cette journée ensoleillée juste pour assister à sa remise de diplôme.

Il le rejoignit avec un sourire reflétant son bonheur.

 **\- Merci d'être venu, Seijūro.**

 **\- Mais je t'en prie, Tetsuya. Il est tout à fait normal que je sois présent pour toi en un jour aussi important.**

 **\- Ça me touche énormément.**

 **\- Je t'ai d'ailleurs préparé quelques surprises, pour ce soir. J'espère que tu n'as rien d'autre de prévu ?**

 **\- Non, ne t'en fais pas, je suis libre comme l'air.**

 **\- Ne désires-tu pas passer un peu de temps avec tes camarades ? Tu risques de ne plus les revoir.**

 **\- Non, nous n'avons jamais été proches. Je préfère être avec toi.**

 **\- Bien, allons-y, dans ce cas.**

Les deux tourtereaux se mirent en route et grimpèrent à bord de la limousine du jeune prince.

Ils allèrent se promener au bord de la plage et arrivèrent en rebord de soirée au restaurant dans lequel Akashi avait réservé.

Un serveur les conduisit dans leur salon privé et les deux hommes se régalèrent des mets raffinés qui leur furent servis. Une fois le dîner terminé, ils rentrèrent chez eux et le plus âgé leur servit un verre de son meilleur whisky.

 **\- Merci pour tout, Seijūro. D'être venu et aussi pour le restaurant.**

 **\- Mais la soirée est loin d'être terminée, Tetsuya.**

Et sur ces mots, il s'empara des lèvres de son aimé pour un baiser des plus passionnés. Ses mains se glissèrent sous la chemise du bleuté et caressèrent cette peau si douce sous leur toucher. Elles titillèrent les tétons comme elles savaient si bien le faire. Les doigts les pincèrent et les firent rouler.

La chemise se faisant sentir de trop, les doigts arrêtèrent leur traitement, pourtant apprécié, afin de déboutonner le vêtement et l'enlever.

Sans interrompre le baiser, le roux souleva le turquoise et l'emmena jusqu'à leur chambre où il le déposa délicatement sur leur lit.

Sa bouche libéra enfin son homologue et dévia sur la mâchoire, pour finir sa course derrière l'oreille. Seijūro évita soigneusement le cou et alla cajoler les grains de chair de sa langue, ses mains s'affairant à débarrasser Kuroko de son pantalon.

Le jeune diplômé, de son côté, ne restait pas inactif. Lui aussi s'employait à déshabiller son amant, les mains tremblantes d'impatience de pouvoir caresser son aimé à loisir. Et toutes ces couches textiles le gênaient au plus haut point.

Chaque parcelle de peau était caressée, chaque centimètre carré du corps de l'autre était exploré comme si c'était la première fois.

Le vampire se délectait de cette peau soyeuse et de cette odeur qui le rendait fou de désir. Il se saisit du tube de lubrifiant sur la table de chevet et commença à préparer son amant. Il glissa un premier, puis un second doigt, les faisant entrer et sortir, provocant un son mouillé des plus érotiques. Il les fit tourner, puis s'écarter, avant d'insérer un troisième et dernier appendice. Tout en s'appliquant à élargir un maximum les chairs qui enserraient ses doigts, il rechercha la prostate de son aimé, afin qu'il ressente le plus de plaisir possible.

Le cri de pur plaisir que poussa Kuroko lui indiqua qu'il l'avait trouvée.

Il enduisit alors son membre engorgé de lubrifiant et pénétra doucement l'antre serré, mais accueillant, qui n'attendait que lui. Il entama un lent mouvement de va-et-vient avant d'accélérer, suivant la demande de son uke.

Comme pris de frénésie, son rythme devint irrégulier et sa bouche s'approcha du cou du bleuté. Ses crocs s'allongèrent et se plantèrent dans la jugulaire pulsante qui s'offrait à lui. Il sentit le sang couler dans sa gorge avec délice. Le liquide vital de son amant était aussi délicieux que dans ses rêves. Malgré l'extase dans laquelle il était plongé, il arriva à s'arrêter à temps.

La transformation n'était pas sans douleur, mais le plaisir que lui faisait ressentir Akashi était bien supérieur. Leur ébat dura de très longues minutes. Il sentait bien que si le roux s'arrêtait, la douleur deviendrait insoutenable. Mais ce dernier martela sa petite glande magique sans répit, le menant à la jouissance et le protégeant des désagréments de la transformation.

Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure de sexe purement bestial, Seijūro se libéra dans une dernière poussée et Tetsuya suivit de près, maculant son ventre et criant le prénom de son âme-sœur.

Ils restèrent un instant dans les bras l'un de l'autre, leurs respirations erratiques les empêchant de prononcer le moindre mot.

 **\- C'est la meilleure partie de jambes en l'air qu'on ait jamais eue.**

 **\- Tu me flattes, Tetsuya, mais je doute que l'on puisse recommencer. Je ne peux te transformer qu'une seule fois, tu sais.**

 **\- Oui, je sais. Mais c'était quand même plus que formidable. Au fait, qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? Non pas que je ne sois pas ravi.**

 **\- Mon père, en partie, et aussi le fait que je ne vois pas ma vie sans toi.**

 **\- Ton père ?**

 **\- Il m'a dit que si je ne te transformais pas, je devrais me choisir une épouse parmi mes prétendantes. J'avoue que cette idée me dégoûtait à un point que tu n'imagines même pas. Il a également ajouté qu'il était extrêmement rare de rencontrer son âme-sœur et qu'il serait stupide de ma part de te laisser filer.**

 **\- Finalement, j'aime beaucoup ton père. Grâce à lui, je serai tien pour l'éternité.**

 **\- Ça tombe bien, je dois te présenter comme mon compagnon officiel dans quinze jours, lors d'une soirée organisée spécialement pour l'occasion.**

 **\- Tu plaisantes ?**

 **\- Du tout. Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux. Je suis l'héritier du clan le plus ancien et le plus influent du monde des vampires et je viens de me lier à vie avec mon âme-sœur. Ceux de ma caste ont le droit de savoir qui m'aidera à les diriger.**

 **\- Mais je ne suis pas un sang pur. Il n'y a aucun moyen pour qu'ils m'acceptent.**

 **\- Au contraire, Tetsuya. Ton sang est aussi pur que le mien, à présent.**

 **\- Je ne comprends pas.**

 **\- Tu es mon âme-sœur. Comme je te l'ai dit, il est extrêmement rare de rencontrer son âme-sœur. Sais-tu pourquoi nous autres, vampires, accordons tant d'importance à ce fait ?**

 **\- Non, je ne sais pas.**

 **\- Une alchimie unique a lieu, lorsque nous transformons notre âme-sœur. Quand nous rencontrons notre âme-sœur et que nous la transformons, toute la structure de son sang se modifie. C'est en partie pour cela que c'est si douloureux. Et c'est aussi pour cela que mon père ne s'est pas opposé à notre union.**

 **\- Waouh, c'est vraiment incroyable.**

 **\- Tu seras aussi capable de porter notre enfant.**

 **\- Quoi ? C'est pas drôle, Seijūro !**

 **\- Mais je ne plaisante pas, je suis très sérieux. Crois-tu vraiment que mon père, ainsi que mon clan, aurait renoncé à un futur héritier ?**

 **\- Mais je suis un homme !**

 **\- Non, tu es un vampire mâle et oméga, de surcroît.**

 **\- Pourquoi c'est moi l'oméga ?**

 **\- Parce que tu es celui qui a été transformé, Tetsuya. N'es-tu pas heureux d'être capable de porter le fruit de notre amour ?**

 **\- Si… Peut-être… Je ne sais pas… J'ai besoin de réfléchir…**

 **\- Ha ha ha !**

 **\- Enfin, c'est pas comme si j'avais le choix…**

 **\- Ne t'en fais pas, je serai à tes côtés pour l'éternité.**

Et ces mots résonnèrent dans la tête de Kuroko, alors qu'il sentait le sommeil s'emparer de lui. Il sentait un sentiment d'éternité l'envahir et ce sentiment ressemblait étrangement au bonheur.

* * *

*Fini ! Je sais, c'est super court et c'est pas le meilleur OS que j'ai écrit. C'est pas non plus ma meilleure fic. Mais je voulais juste marquer le coup pour l'anniversaire de notre bien-aimé Empereur. J'espère tout de même que cela vous a plu et que vous n'avez pas trouvé ça bâclé, parce que j'ai vraiment galéré à finir. On se reverra peut-être pour l'anniversaire de Kuroko, si l'inspiration ne me fait pas trop défaut. Gros bisous à vous toutes et vous tous !


End file.
